


Layla

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Mummy Rot, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Sol receives a mortal curse and seems not to care. Lux is surprised by how muchshecares.





	Layla

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for Femslash February 2017's prompt "Discontent", which dovetailed nicely with the events that occurred during the next D&D session. Sol was cursed with mummy rot in the middle of a dungeon and nobody in the party had a cure, prompting more than a little panic. (Spoiler: she made a warlock pact that cured her of the curse but left an appropriately fetching scar.)

And just like that, Sol was dying.

As Wilhelm explained the nature of the curse the mummy had inflicted, Lux could feel the blood draining from her face. She felt breathless, dizzy, her stomach and lungs impossibly tight. She opened her mouth to ask what could be done and found herself babbling, asking desperate questions none of the assembled party could answer. Nobody possessed a way to cure it. None of them could learn to cast the appropriate spell in time. If they could not find an alternate cure, Sol had five days if they were lucky. Then she would, quite literally, be nothing but dust. That was simply the way of it.

Sol, for her part, had received the news without so much as a flinch, and her flippant attitude worried the Tiefling far more than she would have expected. Lux stopped Sol almost bodily as the Drow tried to lead the way down a corridor, pleading with her to not be so cavalier with her life. Sol touched her arm but said nothing. A moment later, she returned to the party and made an offhanded joke about her condition. Lux felt as if she had been slapped, and her confusion at her own reaction only upset her further. Why was she taking the situation so personally? It was not she who had taken a mummy’s fist to the jaw, not she who had spat black, ichorous blood on the floor of the crypt. Sol should be able to react in whatever way she saw fit. Who was Lux to judge?

But she _did_ judge. She was angry, both at Sol herself and at the universe on Sol’s behalf. She wanted, _needed_ Sol to be as committed to her own survival as she was. She was frightened on a level she did not understand and she hated herself for it. A million morbid, melancholy thoughts whirled in her head, plaguing her with a parade of all-too-familiar memories. She had lost so many, in so many ways, she was not ready to lose another. Not now. Not Sol. In an act of self-denial that would have made the gods laugh, she could not face _why_ it was Sol she was so scared to lose. She simply knew she could not.

Morgan offered her a hug, her arms raised in a gesture that reminded Lux of a child asking to be held by their parent. Lux knelt and accepted Morgan’s embrace, mustering a weak smile in return. She was comforted, if only minimally. At least someone understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Eric Clapton.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
